


This is Halloween

by Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon!Nash, Halloween, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin/pseuds/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin
Summary: Halloween is the night when the monster come to our world. What would happened if one of the monster fell in love with a human?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to write story about supernatural!Au and since this is halloween day, why not to tried to combine them? I don't know what I wanted to write but hopefully I managed to get the idea.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to its rightful owner.

.

.

.

Do you ever heard of the story about mythical creature like vampire or werewolf? You probably would think that they are just a made-up story. Let me tell you one thing: they are real and they existed in our world.

The monsters, as we call it, roamed our world long time ago. Both human and monsters living on earth. Human were subject to this monsters, the most well-known is that human being the monster's prey. However, some ancients who possessed a unique gift, able to sent all the monsters and sealed them into underworld. The gate that connected our world and the underworld is always closes, except when a eye of the moon shine onto our world. That day is we know it as Halloween.

When halloween come, some monsters will escaped through the gate to our world. Some which is harmless and the other could be very dangerous. The harmless one usually only caused mischief but the dangerous one killed a human or some even kidnapped them into their world.

Now our story will start as Nash Gold Jr., a demon who about to ventured to the earth for the first time.

-///-///-///-

Two boys standing in front of a black-purple vortex. One of the boy have black hair that covered part of his face and a mole under his eyes, while the other has blond hair with torquise eyes. Their name is Himuro Tatsuya and Nash Gold Jr.. They were currently discussing about their plan to go the earth.

"I tell you a thousand time Tatsuya. We will do this, we will finally able to visit the earth." Nash said, trying to convinced his friend. Himuro still hesitated however.

"I don't know but do you really think this is the gate? From what I heard that the gate is hard to find. How did you even managed to do that?" Himuro asked, still eyeing the vortex in front of him.

"I just seen it in my vision?" Nash offered. Himuro looked at his friend deadpanned.

"Ah, the heirloom of the Gold family: the Belial Eye." Himuro mused. "Well, I suppose that make sense. Fine, I'll go with you."

Nash smiled widely. "Now that's the spirit! Let's go!"

He placed one of his hand in front of vortex and whispered something and they both suddenly vanished

.

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first week of my midterm exam finally finished. Hopefully I done well to answered it. I decided to post another Chapter.
> 
> And one more thing, this story still haven't had a plot. So this story may developed to something unexpected.

Inside a big mansion, a red-haired boy laid asleep on his bed. However he right now is having a nightmare. His body shifted every now and then and his face crumped with fright.

The dream is frightening more than anything. It's lucid and realistic as if he was really in there. However when he opened his eyes, he couldn't remember any of it. He wondered what it could be that scared him so much.

Akashi stand up from his bed and walked toward the window by his room. The moon tonight is beautiful as always with the star around it, shining in ball-shaped of pale light.

Moon is divine and majestic. Nothing could be compared with it. He readed many books about how the ancients used to pay homage to it, believing that the moon is the protector of the world.

For him, it is reminder of his mother. She used to take him to observed the sky. There are so many fascinating objects in sky, but he love the moon the most. For him, she was a moon, shining his dark life with her smile.

Suddenly Akashi froze, his breath is hitched. He saw a familiar figure just under his window. It is dark but he still able to recognized the distinctive long red hair he familiar with.

"It can't be...!"

The figure slowly walked away into the forest near the mansion. Akashi shook his head.

Grabbing a jacket to protected himself from the cold. He walked toward the front door. The wind breeze against his skin. A faintly figure of red-haired is deep inside the forest. He have to make sure.

"...mother?"

.

.

.

Inside a dark lair is a figure dressed in black cloak which covered their whole body, the only thing visible is their lips, formed into a long grin. In front of him is a ball-shaped glass filled with mysterious purple gases. Then another figure, dressed in same black cloak entered the room.

"How is everything going?" The new comer asked. He walked closer to where his partner is.

"Everything is going well. Tonight will be the start of everything." The first figure answered.

"Good. And how about 'him'? Does he already aware of it?" He asked again. He couldn't help but feel excited. Because thing will finally-

"No, he haven't. It seems he still need some time."

"Could you not cut me when I speaking? And what do you mean by that? Then how he supposed to played his role then? It will all went futile!" He growled.

"Don't worry, soon or later, it will happened. You only needed to be patience. I will handle things like always." He answered calmly while his eyes still watched the glass ball.

"Fine. But you'd better be hurry because we knew it just well that-"

"Yes, I know. Now can you please leave? You disrupting my observation." He said to his partner. His partner scoffed slightly but nonetheless obeyed and leaved him alone.

"Soon..." He said smiling while watching the red-haired boy walking outside his mansion.

.

.

.

To be continue

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me whatether I should delete it or not? I wanted to continue my other story also. Maybe I shoukd started writing it after midterm exam.


End file.
